Blue Falcon
Captain Falcon races in an F-Zero machine named the Blue Falcon. It is also his Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This racer is one of the most well-rounded vehicles in the racing tour. The Blue Falcon's machine number was originally 111, but in ''F-Zero X'', the number had changed to 7'' (no explanation for this was ever given) and 07 in F-Zero GX. It might be of worthy note that "111" is binary for 7. During an interview with Mr. Zero, the race announcer, in [[F-Zero GX|''F-Zero GX]] Captain Falcon commented that if he wins the Grand Prix, he will use the prize money to build a new machine called the "Neo Blue Falcon". Thanks to the efforts of its pilot, even a novice could perform well in this vehicle. With a well-defended body, average boost power, and good grip, the Blue Falcon is well-balanced and impeccably tuned. Captain Falcon knows every inch of his machine and can make it perform as though it has the best ratings. The Blue Falcon appears as an unlockable lightweight kart in Mario Kart Wii, which, despite its performance in F-Zero, is heavily oriented towards speed with bad stats otherwise. Captain Falcon has another vehicle, called the ''Falcon Flyer''. This is a speedy, mid-sized star cruiser boasting an on-board computer. The onboard computer means that the ship can be controlled remotely. The Falcon Flyer is mainly used to prowl the galaxy in search of criminals. In the anime, F-Zero Falcon Densetsu the Blue Falcon has only one thruster instead of four. Also in F-Zero: Maximum Velocity, a second version of the Blue Falcon is unlockable, it is known as Falcon MK-2, piloted by Kent Akechi, who claims to be the son of Captain Falcon. Stats Super Falcon (Japan-Only) Super Falcon is a powered-up Blue Falcon and makes its appearance in the Japan-Only N64DD F-Zero X Expansion Kit for F-Zero X. It's one of the "Super" machines along with The Super Cat (powered-up White Cat) and The Super Stingray (powered-up Fire Stingray). Like the Super Cat and the Super Stingray, the Super Falcon's stats are all A-ranked and it is weightless, making them the best machines in the game. Like the Blue Falcon, Captain Falcon is Super Falcon's pilot, albeit, wearing a lighter, altered version of his attire (but lacks a mugshot). In Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, the Blue Falcon appears as Captain Falcon's Final Smash, which can be executed once he has broken a Smash Ball. Upon activation, the Blue Falcon will fly by quickly in front of Captain Falcon. If any opponents are hit by the Blue Falcon, they are launched onto the Mute City race track. The Blue Falcon will race down the track at high speeds, and ram into the opponents, sending them flying. At high percentages, the attack is most likely a one-hit K.O. Captain Falcon also arrives in the Blue Falcon in the beginning of a Brawl. It swerves round to the stage and Captain Falcon jumps out. Then, the canopy closes and it races off. This is also how he enters in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, and this introduction animation also returned in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. In Brawl, Captain Falcon's on-screen appearance in the Subspace Emissary also involves the Blue Falcon. After Captain Olimar and his Pikmin got terrified by a giant R.O.B., a red Pikmin points out the Blue Falcon, which opens its canopy and Captain Falcon ejects himself from the machine, then Falcon Punches the R.O.B.. The Blue Falcon does not appear in any place after this. In Mario Kart Wii The Blue Falcon appears to be as one of the Unlockable Karts when winning the Mirror Lightning Cup. It now has three wheels and the racing numbers on the fins are replaced with the character's emblem. This kart changes color depending on who is driving, and it's only blue when Baby Mario, Toad or the Male Mii are driving. It has a high top speed, possibly implying that F-ZERO vehicles reach higher top speeds than vehicles in the Mario Kart series. In Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe The Blue Falcon returns in Mario Kart 8 as one of the vehicles included in [http://www.mariowiki.com/The_Legend_of_Zelda_X_Mario_Kart_8 The Legend of Zelda × Mario Kart 8] downloadable content pack and in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ''as an unlockable kart part. Unlike in ''Mario Kart Wii, the model is based on the original Blue Falcon from the SNES game, F-Zero, which has only one color scheme and is available to all characters in all weight classes. In terms of its stats, the Blue Falcon's stat distribution is similar to that of the Soda Jet Kart body from Mario Kart 7; it boosts speed and acceleration, at the cost of some weight and traction. Trivia *The Blue Falcon appears in Animal Crossing: Wild World as a hidden item. It can also be unlocked in Animal Crossing: City Folks, but only by hacking. ** In Animal Crossing: New Leaf it is available by showing Fortune #34 to Timmy or Tommy. This fortune reads "When all else fails, never forget to show them your moves." *Even though you play as Captain Falcon in Super Smash Bros Brawl, you can occasionally see the Blue Falcon race through Port Town Aero Dive. This is also true for Big Blue and, in Melee only, Mute City. *The Blue Falcon, along with the Fire Stingray and an Arwing, makes a cameo in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. *In the box art of the first game, the Blue Falcon's number is "111". This number, curiously, is "7" in binary. **During Captain Falcon's time as Berserker, he piloted the Red Bull; ironically, the Red Bull's number is "77" while the Blue Falcon's is "7". *The Blue Falcon appears in Nintendo Monopoly. It replaces Pennsylvania Railroad. *It is said in the end of Lap 18 that F-Zero machines could cost as much as 500 million space credits, even older ones. Others could cost even higher such as the Blue Falcon itself since it's a higher class, up to a billion credits. *In Lap 48, the machine number 7 is named that since it's so lucky. *In Shadow the Hedgehog, there exists a Boss vehicle named Blue Falcon. Gallery F-Zero Blue Falcon Select.gif|The Blue Falcon in F-Zero. Blue Falcon.gif|The Blue Falcon in F-Zero GX/F-Zero AX. References Category:Vehicles